Songs, Love, and Lyrics
by SongstressSoul
Summary: After two members of the famous band Solider died Cloud didn't want know else to do. But when he meets the sultry singer Simone can these two people hurt by love find it in each other? Pairing Cloud/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Songs, Love, and Heartbreaks_

_A Fanfic Novel by SongstressSoul_

_Summary: __After the death of two of his friends Cloud Strife thought that was the end of his band, but when he is talked into making auditions to find a new singer his world is flipped upside down when he meets Simone. A fiery red head with vocals to match. Can this woman help heal him?_

Cloud's Prologue:

Blood coated his hands and his white suit as he gripped her hands in his. He couldn't go through this again. He had already lost one person he couldn't lose another. Not like this. Her pale pink dress was now covered in blood, her brown hair sticking her face and neck as she smiled at him through blurry green eyes.

"Hold on…hold on…they'll help you." Cloud whispered as he squeezed her hand and he stared down at her, giving her a weak smile. The woman stared up at him as the doctors wheeled her bed down the hall, her hand sliding from his.

"Hold on!" Cloud shouted as his friends held him back from going to see her.

He watched the doors close and he felt Tifa's grip on his arms and he stared down at her through panicked filled blue eyes and he dropped his head on her shoulder.

He waited in the waiting room and he gripped the paper cup in his hand, the blood now a faint red on his hands and on his shirt. Looking up at the sound of footsteps Cloud rose and he stared at the doctor. Tifa and Reno stood with him and placed their hands on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry but we tried to everything to save her. But there was nothing we could do. She's gone. I'm sorry." The paper cup was crushed in Cloud's hand as he screamed. She was dead! The woman he loved was dead! Dead! Dead! Hot tears rolled down his face and he felt Tifa wrap her arms around his body as he cried. Reno paced back and forth and he ran his hand over his face as his red hair fell over his shoulders.

The funeral was hard for him. Seeing her laying there in that casket. She wasn't sleeping like he heard one child say. She was dead and it was his fault. Holding a red rose in his gloved hand Cloud placed it on her casket as he heard the humming of the cars leave.

He only had one idea in mind. He was going to keep her dream going. Turning to his friends he watched them red eyes.

"We're going to Midgar."


	2. Chapter 2

_Simone's Prologue:_

_Crash. Gasp._

_The red box that held the fragile blitzball ornament shattered. The two figures on the bed pulled apart from their act and shocked brown eyes stared into hazel colored ones. Red hair whipped around a young girl's face and she stepped back. She couldn't believe that her fiancée was cheating on her. She trusted him. She believed him and here he was sleeping with a girl she saw as a sister and as a friend. Tears filled her eyes as he reached out for her and tried to grab her arm._

_Why would he do this to her?! Why? This was the man she loved and the man she was going to marry and here he was with.....with....Her!_

_"Simone I--" She held up her hand and a loud smack echoed in the bedroom. _

_"Save it. I'm done. I hope you're happy. Both of you." Her eyes narrowed and she stared at the brown haired woman who held the bed sheet close to her chest. "Slut." Slamming the door behind her she left the tiny apartment and she ran down the snow covered streets. Running over to a payphone she placed the money inside, dialing a number she ignored her numb fingers and waited for someone to pick up._

_"Hello?" Came a gruff voice and the woman held back her tears. _

_"Reno. I'm ready to go to Midgar."_

_"Really?" She could hear the surprise in his voice._

_"Yes. I had a change of plans. I want to go to Midgar." _

_"Alright then."_


	3. Chapter 3

The blonde blue eyed guitarist and some time singer sighed as he heard another woman try to sing some song about love. It was only noon but the blonde male was getting sick of this. He was looking for a new lead singer for his band _Solider_ but no luck. These girls were just singing to sing. No emotion in any of their voices. It was boring. Not to mention that the singer was pissed that some dark haired twig of a girl tried to sing one of Areith's songs and ended up killing the poor song. That in itself made him want to go home and crawl into bed.

It wasn't the same for Tifa. She wanted to see more talent.

The song ended and Tifa, along with Reno clapped as the girl finished her song. Tifa clad in her usual black business suit smiled as she looked over the girl's file and the girl who looked like she was going to piss herself nodded her head and she took a seat in the crowd.

"Yo this is getting boring. These girls are cute but none can really sing." Came the voice of Reno the band's bassists Reno. Playboy with loud red hair, to die for blue green eyes. He propped his feet up on the table and smoothed off his black outfit. A faint trace of a woman's perfume lingered on his body and fixed his bright red ponytail. The playboy had a point there. He had an ear for music since he was in the band _Solider_ and in his own group called _The Turks._ Made up of the quiet and calm Rude, the serious Tseng, and the very very hot Elena.

"I know Reno." Tifa said with a sigh. "But where is that girl you said was coming here?" Tifa asked and folded her arms over her chest.

Crap! He did tell her that. His childhood friend Simone was coming here. It had to be about a year ago he got that phone call from her. She was upset after she found out the man she was to marry cheated on her with one of her own friends. Since then she tapped back into her old talent which was singing and told him she was going to leave Besaid and head to Midgar, to pursue her singing which she was going to give up for her so called love Tidus.

He did receive the normal calls from her to help her with the move and everything but the calls stopped around a few days ago once he told her about the group's auditions for a new singer.

Wherever she was he hoped she'd get here soon.

Simone sighed as she held the paper that had the address on it in her hands. Just great! Today of all days the traffic had to be stopped up. So being the ambitious girl she was, she put her car in brake, jumped out and ran off down the street to the damn building. Her red hair whipped around her face as she ran. Her skirt brushed against her tan legs as she continued to run. Seeing the building come into view she opened the door and she panted heavily.

"I'm here! I'm here!" Simone shouted as she walked inside.

Reno sat up and he moved away from the table. Picking up the tired, worn out girl in his arms he smiled. "Bout time you got here." He set her down and ruffled her already windblown hair he helped her take off her jacket and she smoothed down her white blouse she headed towards the stage.

Eyes watched her carefully and she held the microphone in her hands.

"So what are you going to sing?" Tifa asked as she smiled at her gently.

"Wait it Out by Areith."

Cloud sat up in his seat. Not another person singing a song by her. He didn't think he could sit through someone else killing her songs.

Tifa nodded. "Alright then. You can start." Simone nodded and she started to sing.

_Where do we go from here? How do we carry on? I can't get beyond the questions. Clambering for the scraps In the shatter of us collapsed. That cuts me with every could-have-been_

Reno smirked as he watched her. The girl could sing. He was happy to hear it again.

Cloud on the other hand was shocked. The emotions she poured into the song was unbelievable and it was only the opening verse. Finally someone that sang with emotion. Looking over to Tifa it looked like she agreed.

_Everybody says: "Time heals everything."But what of the wretched hollow? The endless in-between? Are we just going to wait it out? _

Simone sang with as much emotion as she could. She didn't want them to think she was singing this song to get on their good side. She sang this song because she believed every word in it.

Tifa nodded her head as she listened to the song her friend once sang. It brought tears to her eyes. It was like Areith's voice was reborn and just matured.

_Are we just going to wait it out?Sit here. Just going to wait it out? Sit here cold. Just going to sweat it out? _

When the song ended Simone wiped at her own eyes as the small room erupted in applause. The red head woman smiled and she bowed a thanks. Reno moved from his seat and he gathered her in his arms as he walked onto the stage. Planting a firm kiss on her lips the women inside the room just stared. It seemed the playboy rocker was taken after all. Swallowing their fangirl-ish tears they awaited to see if who would join.

Pulling away the two redheads smiled at one another and Reno set her down on the floor.

"Very good performance Simone. Very good. I forgot how good you were." Reno said with a mock star struck face. Simone chuckled and she ruffled his red hair.

"How could you forget that Reno? I'm shocked." Simone gave a show of fake tears and she turned to Tifa.

"

A wonderful, emotional performance Miss. It brought me to tears. I loved it."

Simone beamed and shook her head. "Please, no need to call me Miss. Simone will do just fine and thank you." Tifa nodded her head in understanding.

"Then call me Tifa."

"

Will do." Simone said simply and she watched Cloud walk over slowly, hands by his side as his boots echoed in the room. Simone stared up at him and she locked her hands behind her back. Looking up into his eyes she chuckled shortly. "Pretty. They just need more light."

Cloud stared at her and then to Tifa and Reno. "What?" He asked and looked back at her.

"Your eyes. They're too dull. You need more light in them."

Cloud smirked, this girl was interesting. Holding out his hand to her he watched her closely. "Welcome to the band Ms. Simone."

Simone smacked his hand away. "No need to be formal. And since I'm in this group you have to promise me something."

Cloud was taken back. Promise her something? What? He was afraid to ask her.

"What do you want you want Simone?"

Simone smiled. "Simple. Add some light to your eyes and I'll be just fine." Taking her coat from Reno's arms she put it back on. "I don't want to have a leader whose eyes are so dark and empty. I want a leader with bright eyes. Too much darkness can blur the vision. So if you do that I'll shake your hand and see you as my friend." Smiling at them Simone buttoned up her jacket. "So hold onto that promise Strife." Giving her new band members a smirk she left the building.


End file.
